Suzie's Adventure World
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Suzie Wong was bored and listened to a voice on her computer. Now she is in Digimon Adventure! Light Koumi, some T.K./Suzie if you squint.
1. Summer Camp for Dummies

Verity: You're insane if you think she owns digimon.

Me: Verity! No insulting the readers! This is the last time I let her do the disclaimer.

Suzie Wong sighed. It was a BORING day. Henry and Terriermon had gone out for the day, so Suzie and Lopmon were all alone.

[Would you like to visit your favorite T.V. show?]

Suzie turned to see that the computer was acting up. Without thinking, she agreed, and she and Lopmon were sucked into the portal.

- "Welcome to Odaiba summer camp!"

Those were the first words Suzie heard as her eyes adjusted to the daylight. Looking around, she could not see Lopmon anywhere. But if this was the show, then Lopmon was probably with the Destined digimon in the digiworld. She walked to get her cabin assignment. She was in cabin #3 with Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa.

"Alwight!"

They were her favorite characters. Other than Hikari Kamiya, of course, but she wasn't there. Grabbing the duffel bag that had magically appeared beside her, she went to meet her cabinmates.

"Hewwo, I'm Suzie Wong. We're in the same cabin."

"Nice to meet you, Suzie! I'm Mimi and this is my best friend, Sora."

- "So, Suzie, what's that in your bag?"

It was the third day of camp and Suzie had become good friends with Mimi and Sora. She had hidden where she really came from until now, but it couldn't hurt to show them the game.

"It's the Digimon Card Game! It is weally popular in Shinjuku, where my bwother Henwy lives. Let me expwain…"

Just as Suzie was finished explaining the rules, it began to snow.

Here's chapter 1!

[A crash is heard from the kitchen]

So THAT'S where my Tsukaimon went! I'll go free her since Verity's grounded at the moment.


	2. No Bug Spray?

Tsukaimon: My partner does not own Digimon and you're an idiot for even thinking it.

Dai: Okay, I changed my mind about Verity. She can keep doing it. And, sorry, but this is NOT a Takari fic. Although, if you like, I can have Kari flirt with T.K. in order to make Suzie jealous.

Suzie grabbed her cards and shoved them in her bag before following Sora and Mimi back to the cabin. When inside, she saw the other characters, Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Koushiro Izumi, and Joe Kido. They were all sheltering from the snowstorm. Too shy to say anything, Suzie just sat down to wait out the storm.

"Let's have toboggan races!"

"I wanna build a snowman!"

Hey, T.K., be careful!"

Suzie followed Tai, Matt, and T.K. into the snow and saw an aurora in the sky.

"Pwetty!"

"That should be impossible; we're too far down south for that."

"Izzy, we're also pretty far down south for snow, and yet here it is. In August." Everyone had to admit, Joe had a point. But the argument was cut off by a bunch of light meteor things; a.k.a. Digivices.

Thinking fast, Suzie threw her D-Arc on the ground behind her. She knew Henry had always told her to take care of her Digivice, but it would be worse if they found out she already had one.

"Hey, look, Suzie's is different from ours!" Then again, maybe they'd figure it out themselves. They were Digidestined, not Digi-Idiots after all. Well, except for Tai. But he was probably dropped as a child anyway, so Suzie didn't count him. So she just kept hoping the Earth would swallow her. It didn't, but she got the next best thing: a wave.

The Digiport opened and all eight of them were sucked in.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!'

"Suzie, wake up."

"Ngh, Chocomon…"

Suzie blinked awake to find herself staring into the eyes of her Digimon Partner, Chocomon, the In-Training form of Lopmon, who jumped off of her and looked into the bushes.

"I think I heard something over there."

Suzie walked in the direction Chocomon pointed out and saw Joe, panicking. And screaming. But hey, this is Joe. What else is new?

"Joe, it's alwight. These aw Digimon. They aw our fwiends. This is Chocomon. What's yours' name?"

"Hello. I am Bukamon."

After calming Joe down, which estimates at ten minutes, Suzie went with him to find the others. It wasn't long before they met up with Tai and the others. And that's when they heard Mimi scream.

When they got there, Mimi and her Tanemon were running from a huge Kuwagamon.

"Help me!"

Sora grabbed Mimi's hand, and before long all of them came to a cliff.

"I can't bewieve I fohgot my bug spway."

"Bug spray? How about a helicopter?"

"You know, Matt's got a point."

Suzie couldn't believe that Chocomon was valuing Matt's opinion above her own, but before she could complain, Kuwagamon caught up.

"Koromon Digivolve to Agumon!"

"Pyocomon Digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tokomon Digivolve to Patamon!"

"Motimon Digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve to Palmon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

**Digivolution**

"Chocomon Digivolve to Lopmon!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Lop Twister!"

The digimon did their best, until…

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Blazing Ice!"

Agumon's, Gabumon's, Biyomon's, Patamon's, Tentomon's, and Lopmon's attacks all hit their mark, knocking Kuwagamon down. But his pincers caught the cliff. Suzie let out a scream as the ground disappeared from beneath her.

Dai: Tsu, where's Verity?

Tsukaimon: She said something about playing some kind of prank.

Dai: Guess I'll have to bail her out of jail then… again.


	3. Shellfish Trouble

Dai: I still do not own Digimon, unless you're thinking about a partner.

Verity: Humph.

Tsukaimon: Please forgive them. Daichi had to bail Verity out of jail for something involving dry ice and a swimming pool. And, just as a reminder, Suzie is eight and tends to forget the details.

Suzie gasped as the world fell beneath her. Sure, she had seen it many times, but it was REALLY scary in person. And, unlike Izzy, T.K., and Sora, her partner couldn't fly. Great.

As she hit the water, she remembered another important fact: she couldn't swim. Thrashing, she managed to grab onto Mimi's hand before she felt herself being supported by many fish.

"Nice job, umm…"

"Gomamon, but once I was Bukamon."

"I was Koromon, but now I'm Agumon."

"I was Tsunomon first, then Gabumon."

"At one point you could've called me Pyocomon, but I'm Biyomon now."

"I'm Patamon, but before today I was known as Tokomon."

"I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I was Tanemon, and now I am Palmon."

"And I'm Lopmon, once Chocomon. Your power gave us power."

"What does she mean?" Joe seemed to be confused.

"Did it maybe have sumtin to do with that pwetty wight show before?" Suzie asked/stated.

Biyomon nodded. "Yes, that light is known to us as Digivolution.

Suzie smiled, remembering Calumon and all of the fun they'd had together. Especially when they played Pwincess Pwetty Pants. Did he and the others miss her? Maybe. She hadn't had a chance to tell them goodbye. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Gomamon.

"Hey, Joe, Suzie, Lopmon. They're leaving us behind!"

"Wait!"

The group of eight walked along the stream. Most of them were talking, but Suzie preferred to hum. She was currently on her thirty-first rendition of "Mawy Had a Wittle Wamb" [Which I have nothing to do with if I can help it,] when Tai announced he could hear ringing.

At the prospect of finding others, they ran down to the beach to see a bunch of phone booths, all in a line. While the others tried to call out, the key word being _tried_, Suzie went to sit with the bags. The others came back in a few minutes.

"Any luck?"

Matt shook his head sadly and sat down. His belly chose that moment to growl, reminding everyone of the lack of food. They went to their bagsand decided to see what everyone had.

"I've got a compass, some cooking fuel, one of those knives…"

"Why didn't you tell us we had a compass beforehand?"

"It broke in the fall."

"How about you, Suzie?"

"Let's see… I got a pack of cards, thwee changes of cwothes, two gwanola bars, and thwee chocolate bars, plus my awwowance money." Saying this, Suzie unwrapped and ate some of the chocolate. "Make that two chocolate bars."

"That's it. We're doomed. DOOMED!"

"Stick a sock in it, Joe. You've got the emergency food, remember?'

"Oh, right, Tai."

Unpacking the food, they set about to divide it… and Tai and Agumon ate everything. Joe then proceeded to panic once again… But, of course, this is Joe after all, so no big whoop.

His panic attack was broken by a jet stream of water. A lot of water, all in a jet stream, from beneath the ground came up under the phone booths, smashing them. Not that they WORKED before, but still…

One hand came from the sand, then another, and before they knew it, they were looking at a huge snail thing. Only it was pink. And even more gruesome than Suzie remembered, if that was possible.

"Lopmon, think you can fight it?"

Lopmon looked at her Tamer sadly. "That's a Champion Level Shellmon. I'd need food to even stand a chance."

All of the Destined Digimon were attacking at full force, which, on an empty stomach, isn't that impressive. Agumon was the only one with the strength to fight back. Because he and Tai ate all of the food except for Suzie's, and that was just for her and Lopmon. Still, it was too late to dwell on that now.

"Agumon! I'll distract him, and you attack!"

"Got it, Tai!"

Suzie watched in horror as Sora's friend attacked Shellmon with a spiky piece of metal. Classic Taichi. Shellmon grabbed Tai and lifted him up in the air, also knocking Agumon down. Tai's Digivice began to glow, and Suzie swore she could hear music from the anime.

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

Shellmon was sent flying into the ocean.

Later, they decided to go. Sure, there may be more evil Digimon like Shellmon and Kuwagamon out there, but with their partners, and Suzie's Modify Cards, assuming she ever tells them, by their sides, the adventures ahead of them would be a breeze! They were sure of it.

Verity: Smooth. But I doubt she'll tell them anytime soon.

Dai: Yeah, so Mimi did NOT bring a broken compass intentionally. It broke when Palmon rammed her against the cliff.

Tsukaimon: Ouch.


	4. Dinos and Serpents

Verity: Dai still does not own Digimon, so stop asking.

After leaving the beach to avoid Shellmon, Suzie and the Digidestined were walking through the woods when a roar came from the trees. A large digimon came out that Suzie had never seen before. Making sure no one was watching, she took out her D-Arc.

_Monochromon_

_Vaccine Type_

_Champion Level_

_Special Attack: Volcanic Strike_

Monochromon lot out a roar and charged. The kids hid behind a rock and saw another Monochromon emerge from the trees.

Palmon saw what was going on. "Looks like a territorial fight; they're common among Champion Level digimon. Especially those of the same species."

Lopmon nodded. "But they can happen between very different kinds."

"Well they can have it!" Mimi shouted, running away.

"Sowa, should we follow her?"

"Good idea, Suzie. We do NOT want her in trouble, even if Tai says otherwise."

"Hey!"

After calming down Mimi, five minutes of their lives that they will never get back, Tentomon noticed water.

"As per usual, I'm right!"

"As per usual? Says who?" Everyone agreed with Lopmon: Tentomon was never right. This was certainly a first. They decided to go to the lake.

Seadramon Lake was beautiful in the mid-afternoon sun. Suzie yawned. She was getting tired, but they needed a place to sleep the night. She then noticed said place.

"Oh! A twolley car! What's one of those doing here?"

"I wish I could answer, Suzie." Izzy hated when there was something he didn't know.

"It's alright, Izzy. You can't know everything." Mimi tried to comfort him, and it seemed to be working. At least he looked less downcast. They decided to inspect the trolley car and came to a conclusion: It couldn't hurt to spend the night.

"Hey, Tentomon! Leave some berries for us!" Lopmon called up.

While Lopmon tried keeping Tentomon from eating all of the berries, Suzie got to know T.K..

"My and Matt's parents divorced when we were little, so we don't see much of each other. I basically don't know anyone here."

"Well, I didn't weally know anyone either, but Sowa and Mimi have been weally good fwiends to me. It's nice to meet someone my age, though."

"Do you have anyone your age where you're from?"

"Shinjuku? Yeah, Ai and Makoto. I also have older siblings, wike Henwy. But when we see each other, there isn't weally time to play."

T.K. looked at her. "Why?"

Suzie sighed. "Let's just say, this is onwy a new chapter in my vewy weird life. We're used to this stuff, though."

T.K. looked back down. "Do you think our families know we're gone yet?"

Suzie nodded. "My bwother pwobabwy noticed by now. I hope they don't miss us too bad."

"Yeah."

Soon, fish were cooking over the fire, which Agumon caused with his Pepper Breath. Lopmon had convinced Tentomon to give up the berries, and Mimi had gathered mushrooms with Palmon. It was a true feast in their standards.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks."

"I won't tell."

"And I never eat with my fingers."

"Don't worry, T.K.."

"Yeah, you and Suzie are hanging with the big kids now!"

"I alweady hang out with the big kids at home. Henwy mostly dwags me awong." Suzie couldn't help pointing it out.

With Matt's, Tai's, and Suzie's encouragement, T.K. finally agreed to just eat the fish.

After dinner, they headed into the trolley to get some sleep. Everyone, except the girls and T.K., would be taking turns on watch. Suzie yawned, ready for bed.

She woke up a bit later by shaking. She ran outside to see the island being pulled by the tail. The tail of who? Seadramon, of course! That's why it's called Seadramon Lake!

Suzie ran over to Sora, who was standing next to Tai, and yelling at him for setting Seadramon's tail on fire. She was going to join in when she heard splashing. T.K. had fallen into the water. She was running over to help her new friend when Seadramon caught Matt. His Digivice began to glow.

"Gabumon Digivolve to Garrurumon!"

"Howling Blaster!"

After getting the island back to shore with the help of Gomamon's fish friends, they fell back asleep, the sound of Matt's harmonica echoing around the peace of Seadramon Lake.

Dai: The place really is called Seadramon Lake in Digimon World 1. Or so I've heard. I never played it.

Tsukaimon: We got the wrong console.

Verity: Hey, with Digimon, the anime rocks, the games suck. At least the stuff we've got.


	5. Radishes Everywhere

Tsukaimon: Verity, why did you tie up the author?

Verity: She's in a bad mood and I accidentally broke the profanity filter.

Tsukaimon: What did you do?

Verity: How would I know you weren't supposed to stick gum in it? I'll untie her once it's fixed. Anyway, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Tsukaimon: The girl tied up in the corner does not own Digimon.

"We are now going through the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please."

Suzie giggled. The eight of them had left Seadramon Lake an hour ago and were walking through a forest. As Matt said, it was full of irrelevant road signs. Izzy was still holding onto an alien theory he had made once they got there, and Sora had already told him to give it up.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien plot." Not that he had listened.

"Yeah, and maybe they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe was just humoring him… hopefully.

Suzie was going to join Joe in the 'make-Izzy-understand-how-stupid-his-alien-theory –is-fest', when she noticed Lopmon looking up.

"What's the matter, Lopmon?"

Lopmon lifted her ear. "It's probably nothing, Suzie, but I hear a faint buzzing noise. It's coming from over there."

Suzie turned in the direction Lopmon was looking and noticed a shadow in the sky… or, she HOPED it was just a shadow.

No such luck. The Black Gear flew overhead and crashed into a mountain across from them, over a long desert.

"See? My alien theory is becoming more plausible now."

"Izzy, I think you watch too many movies." Everyone agreed with Sora.

"My feet hurt!"

It had only been fifteen minutes in the desert and Suzie had had enough. Sure, Henry wasn't here to baby her, but it wouldn't have been so bad if not for Lopmon. Seriously, the Digital world back in their dimension had been much worse than this! Still, she knew that there was a way that this could work.

"Hey, Lopmon, climb on my head. You won't have to walk and I can stay welatively cool."

"Just don't expect me to turn into a glass of lemonade as well."

"Alwight, I won't."

Meanwhile, the other humans and digimon were trying to find their own way of handling things. Mimi had given Palmon her hat and T.K. and Patamon had decided on a similar course of action to Suzie and Lopmon.

"Hey, I see something up ahead!"

"Alright! Maybe there's a gift shop and I can get Palmon her own hat!"

"Maybe there's food!"

"I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!"

"What's broccoli? Is it a joke?"

"Patamon, bwoccoli is a kind of vegetable. Henwy always makes me eat mine, although I think it tastes howwible."

When they arrived at the village, things seemed less than ideal. The problem? The villagers were radishes. Otherwise known as Pyocomon.

The Pyocomon soon became friends with Biyomon, and the kids were allowed to stay. Suzie ran to the well and got a nice drink of water, and not a second too soon, because as soon as she finished, it dried up.

"Hey, something's wrong with the water!" Lopmon managed to get the others' attention and they gathered around Suzie.

"It's stwange. I had just gotten a dwink and it got dwy." This threw them into a frenzy, eventually coming to the conclusion that it had to do with the gear that had landed on Mihirashi Mountain earlier, and that Meramon might be able to solve the problem, or at least provide information on the reason for them. Tai had volunteered to go up, and was asking what Meramon looked like.

"Never mind! He's coming down, and he looks mad!"

This caused a panic. And for once, Joe was not the only one doing it. The only option was to evacuate.

Suzie paced the floor of the ship in frustration. Matt had told her and T.K. to stay in the ship and take care of the Pyocomon villagers. She could just swipe a card and Turuiemon would be able to take care of it! And if that didn't work they could try Antylamon or Cherubimon! But she couldn't let them know. Not yet, at least.

A shriek came from outside and, ignoring T.K.'s protests, she ran onto the main deck to see Biyomon get hit by Meramon's main attack.

Sora ran forward, and Suzie couldn't hear what Sora said next. What she couldn't miss, however, was when Biyomon started glowing.

"Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Instead of disappearing like it was meant to, first the Black Gear flew towards the ship and the girl on it.

"Lop Twister!"

Lopmon obliterated the Black Gear, but something odd seemed to be happening with it. Before Suzie could say anything, T.K. came up and told her to get back or he'd give Patamon their dinners. Unlike most of them, Suzie and Lopmon ate it and liked it. By the time Suzie fell asleep, she had completely forgotten about the strange behavior of the Black Gear.

Verity: Extra points if you know what happened with the Black Gear!

Dai: Verity…

Tsukaimon: Verity, you better run. Anyway, Daichi decided it would be stupid to get to Ultimate right away, so she's giving Lopmon the ability to go to the Champion Level as Turuiemon.


	6. Turuiemon Against the Clock

Dai: Sorry this took so long, but this is going to become normal schedule… if that.

Tsukaimon: Say, where's Verity?

Dai: She was annoying me so she has to take care of my Pokémon for a bit. Including Charizard.

Tsukaimon: Ouch. Anyway, Dai does not own anything mentioned.

Suzie and the others were walking through the desert. They had left the Pyocomon village some time ago and had yet to find anything. Izzy seemed more concerned with his computer than anything else.

"It's still not working!"

"Just give it a coupla whacks! That'll do it!"

Suzie had to bite down a laugh as Izzy attempted to protect his poor laptop from the hazard that was Tai. Beside her, Lopmon was also having problems keeping down giggles. It got even funnier when Sora pointed out that Izzy probably didn't want fingerprints and dents all over the machine. They would have to fix it, not break it even more. Then, a miracle happened: a technological breakthrough.

"We've got sound, graphics… AND A LOW BATTERY?!"

Well, never mind then.

With that news, any chance that they might have had of sending out an email for help disappeared out of the figurative window. Downtrodden, they walked on.

A few hours later, they came across what seemed to be a factory. Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, and Joe went inside immediately, along with their digimon. Suzie stayed outside for a moment. It looked like it was a moment too long, because the gate closed and locked itself ahead of her. It looked too high to climb, and she would be unable to use a modify card on Lopmon without being given too many questions.

"Come on, Suzie," Lopmon said. "let's find another way in."

Suzie nodded and she and Lopmon walked around the perimeter for a bit before finding a small hole. Suzie thanked her lucky stars that she was still little enough to get in. It was a tight squeeze either way for her. Lopmon had no problems given that she was only a foot tall at most.

They were in what seemed to be a spare room. Suzie didn't recognize it at all, meaning that this part of the factory was not in the episode. Conclusion: They were lost.

It was a dark room, and creepy too, creepy to the point as to convince her not to call for the others, just in case something could hear that was unwelcoming. Odd machines lit every few feet, and beeping could be heard from them. Despite the poor lighting, she could see that a good distance away was an opening that would serve well as a door.

Suzie was shivering with cold and fright, and Lopmon tried to comfort her. When they were reasonably calm, they prepared to go a bit further. Then, footsteps come from the hall.

This terrified them. The room that they were in was not shown in the actual show, and that meant it was not one of the characters that they had befriended. More beeps sounded, this time from the hall, and not the soft beeps and whirs of the machines around them, but they sounded- if this can even be applied to machinery- hostile.

A figure appeared in the door. Unable to recognize it, Suzie pulled out her D-Arc, not needing to worry if anyone saw.

_Clockmon_

_Attribute: Data_

_Type: Machine_

_Level: Champion_

_Attacks: Time Burster, Ear Bursting_

"WHIRR… BEEP! MISSION: ANNIALATE ENEMY! ENEMY DETECTED!"

Gulping, Suzie grabbed Lopmon and ducked behind a machine. Just in time, too, as a Time Burster attack hit the ground where they had just been standing, scorching it. There was only one real option.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lopmon Digivolve to Turuiemon!"

Clockmon approached them, and seemed confused. "DETECTING UNUSUAL SPIKE IN ENEMY POWER LEVELS! BEEP! WHIRR…"

Suzie laughed. It seemed that whoever programmed this Clockmon had forgotten to inform it about Digivolution.

"Go get 'im, Tuwwuiemon."

Turuiemon nodded. "Ninja Fist!"

Clockmon, despite not being very bright, turned out to be extremely agile, for a machine. "ACTIVATING EAR BURSTING ATTACK! BEEP! WHIRR…"

Fortunately, Turuiemon had gained even more agility due to Digivolution, and she had never been quite out of shape, despite Suzie's insistence to treat her like a doll. "Gauntlet Claw!"

This attack hit, and something came out of Clockmon. It was another Black Gear. Apparently, Andromon hadn't been the only one at the factory, or the only one infected. The real question was how Clockmon had actually been supposed to be saved. Maybe it had something to do with that one episode… The one that Henry had never let her watch due to her "Not being ready for it".

"Are you alwight?"

Clockmon shook his head. "REINITIATING SYSTEMS! REBOOT COMPLETE! UNUSUAL DATA LEVELS ACHIEVED IN FACTORY! MUST INVESTIGATE!"

Suzie looked at Turuiemon. Seemed that this digimon would not be much help. Instead they walked in an attempt to find someone.

"Hey! Suzie!"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Hey, look! Lopmon Digivolved!" And there went Tai, stating the obvious like the idiot he is.

Suzie smiled. "Yup! Meet Tuwwuiemon!"

Izzy seemed really happy. "Prodigious! My partner Digivolved earlier today. He became Kabuterimon!"

"We should get going," Sora pointed out.

And into the sewers they went.

Dai: Well, I was originally going to send Suzie with one of the Digidestined groups, but it was impossible to decide which. So I just separated them. Virtual cookies to all who saw the Digimon: The Movie reference in the last chapter. And yes, Henry never let Suzie see one of the episodes. Feel free to guess which one it was!

Tsukaimon: Just as a warning, updates will be VERY INFREQUENT. Also, there is a poll on Dai's profile about a Christmas one-shot to take place between 01 and 02. It will contain very few spoilers about this story's future, but takes place in the same Adventure Universe, with some effect on 02 once we get there. The pairing is Koumi. If not, then we'll make a Christmas one-shot concerning Yugioh 5ds. See you next time we can get on a keyboard!


End file.
